Can we just pretend?
by lunawarriorprincess
Summary: A year before Lunar Chronicles takes place. Just a little fluff story. Jacin dealing with his feelings for Winter. Things get a little heated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This told through** **Jacin's perspective about a year before the Lunar Chronicles takes place. Eventually I will add more chapters on. This is my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy and leave comments.**

I can't quite keep the smile hidden from my face as I walk through the palace doors. Today is one of my few days off and I have an idea of how I want to spend it. I take the stairs towards Winter's suite with her favorite apple petites tucked in my back pocket. As I round the corner I can already tell something is off. For one thing her door is ajar. And where was her guard? He should have been posted outside of her room.

I feel my palms begin to sweat and my pulse quickens. Then I hear her sobs and that's all it takes for me to break into a run towards her room. As I get to her door I hear a male's voice, presumably her guard, asking her to calm down. I find relief that she is not alone but not enough to ease the worry tension in my jaw. I square my shoulders as I cross the threshold into her room. She looks up as with her eyes red and face puffy from crying.

"Jacin?.." she whispers barely audible.

I immediately place my hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes. Ignoring her guard standing behind me.

"Win..Princess what's wrong? Are you alright?" Concern leaking into my words.

"The walls.. They're bleeding.. I can't make it stop" she closes her eyes and sobs, trying to block out the hallucinations.

Relief floods me, she's not hurt. It's just a vision. This calms my nerves only minutely. My heart aches knowing her mind tortures her.

I give a dismissive nod toward her guard. He seems eager to be relieved of the situation and quietly leaves us, closing the door behind him. I turn my face back towards her and tip her chin up at me. Forcing her to look at me.

"It's not real," I sternly whisper.

" You're safe, I'm here." I repeat it several times for it to sink in.

I wrap my arms around her and her head goes limp against my chest. She lets out one last breathy sob and nobs.

The warmth of her body against mine is reassuring. She's here. She's the only reason any of this matters. Though I have never wanted to be a royal guard, I at least can find something that makes it worthwhile, to serve and protect my princess.

I can feel her breathing become less erratic and her arms that were loosely hanging by her sides wrap themselves around my waist. I lean my head on hers and inhale. She's here.. And for a moment it feels like not even the queen will be able to take this from me.

I would tear this world apart for winter. For her to not suffer from lunar sickness; she deserves her sanity and for these visions not to wreck havoc on her mind. She deserves more than this small rock that we call home can give her, which reminds me I still have the candies in my pocket.

" I brought something for you," I say hoping it will cheer her up.

I feel a slight smile for her against my chest. Releasing her I take out the apple petites for her. She grins up at me as she shoves one of the candies in her mouth.

"Hmmmh do you want to share the other?" she says with her mouth full.

I chuckle low and nod my head no. She excitedly eats the other with a grin on her face.

"Whapfm?" she says, her words muffled by her chewing.

I just smile back and sprawl out over her lounging chair.

After her loud gulp she asks, " So what brings you here, today?"

"I thought maybe I could save a princess from some half crazed pirates?" I reply in hopes that one of our childhood games will bring her some escape from the haunting visions or the lingering cruelty of the queen.

She sits by my feet and reclines her head against my shins. Looking down at her I see her blush.

" Only if my hero rescues me with a kiss.."

My breath catches for a second.

"Winter.. I.." I can't get out the words.

My heart drops knowing that kissing her would only be a fantasy. I'm a guard..nothing more. Before I can protest though, she jumps to her feet and tries to pull me up by my hands.

" Oh! And thank you for the candies" she quickly adds with a sheepish smile.

"Captain Clay, look behind you!" Winter shouts with mock horror.

I quickly dodge the imaginary sword thrust and hurl myself toward her fortress of pillows. I use her paper mache rain stick as a staff to battle the animal plushies that guard it, which are also known as the mad pirate's minions.

"Get ready! I'm coming for you, princess!"

I hear her loudly giggle behind the pillows.

"Save me Captain Clay!"

I throw back the pillows that imprison her and toss her over my shoulder, still holding the makeshift staff. I make dramatic swishing movements as if there is an army of pirates that I need to force my way through. She laughs and squirms in my arm.

"Don't worry princess they will never hurt you!" I announce as I readjust her position into both my arms.

She looks up at me with her big golden eyes with flecks of grey. One lingering stare feels too intimate. She's a princess...She'll never be mine. Her lips part and sucks in a quick breath as I drop her on her bed.

"Are you wounded, my hero?"

She looks at me with those hopeful eyes. I play along.

" A group of those bastard pirates ambushed me, I barely escaped unscathed...Well not entirely unscathed."

I roll up the sleeve of my shirt to reveal an imaginary gash. She sits up and inspects my arm.

" Oh no! I will have to bandage it." She says sweetly.

She bounces off the bed and runs to her adjacent washroom to retrieve gauze and cotton balls. Upon her return she beings to gently dab my arm and wrap it with the gauze.

" Does it hurt?" She asks with sincerity.

I shake my head, " no, I'll be alright."

" It will leave a scar but I think you'll heal fine." She whispers.

She places a kiss on my crudely bandaged arm. This small touch is enough to make my heart race. With great restraint, I move arm from her grasp. Unexpectedly though, she reaches for my hand and intertwines her fingers with mine.

"Princess..I..this isn't a good idea..." I trail off

Her hopeful eyes turn into a pleading look.

"Just for once can't we pretend for a little longer? Can't we just imagine that you really saved me and that the queen won't marry me off to some stranger for diplomatic reasons. Can't we just pretend this is real for a little while longer, please?"

I let out a sigh. _This is a dangerous game_ , I think to myself. She doesn't wait for me to respond. She leans forward and presses her full lips to mine. At first it is an unsure gentle kiss but I let my walls fall and I wind my arms around her hips. Then she kisses with more certainty. I scoot back on her bed, taking her with me. She breaks the kiss only to readjust herself on top of me. _This is going too far already but I'm not ready to stop._ She hoovers her face slightly above mine and I place my hands into her dark curls to bring her down to me. She places her knees on each side of my thighs, straddling my lap. I lay my head back against the cushioned headboard and smile against her lips. She shudders and places her hands on my neck. She begins to trail blazing kisses along my jawline. My skin awakens with her touch. I'm losing control in this moment. T _he back of my mind is screaming that I should stop_ but then she pushes her small hands under my shirt. My mind snaps, allowing me to reign in the situation.

I grab her wrists before she pull my shirt over my head.

"Winter.. I don't know about this...we could get caught.. I could hurt you.. I couldn't do that you."

She leans her head against my shoulder.

" Jacin, you'll be the only one I'll ever want, you're the only one that chases the visions away."

With this I roll her on her back and without putting my weight on her I hold myself above her. She's more beautiful than anyone on this stupid rock. She's more beautiful than any creature alive. It's hard to phantom that she's here with me. My wonderful brave Wnter. I chastise myself for thinking that she could be mine.. I shouldn't let myself hope.

She seems to read the turmoil in my eyes and whispers, " it's okay, I'm here."

"Winter.. No matter what it will always be you."

Before I can finish she pulls me down to her, kissing me slowly while sliding her hands under my shirt. I detect some insecurity in her movements. I internally curse myself for not making her feel more wanted, for not making her feel more comfortable.

I then press some of my weight on her and balance myself on my elbows. I run the back of hand along her face and I'm rewarded with one her angelic smiles. Pressing my lips to hers, I roll on my side, allowing more access to her body. Her lips part and I trace my tongue gently along the inner curve her mouth.

Again, I'm rewarded but with a soft moan this time. She straddles my hip with one of her legs. Placing a hand under her knee and I begin roaming the length of her thigh.

Her skin is smooth and I want to cover her entirety with loving kisses. This moment feels too powerful yet I'm afraid it could easily shatter. I can't get close enough to her.

She pulls my shirt over my head. Her hands move along my bare skin. Shimming her body down, she plants kisses over my chest and abdomen. I shudder at her warm breath. She smirks up at me as she crawls on top. Without thinking I slide my hands under dress. At this movement she grabs my wrists and restrains them over my head. To my surprise she is actually strong when she wants something. She then grinds her hips clumsily into mine but it's perfect. She has no idea how easily I succumb to her ministrations.

I can't help but emit a low throaty moan. I'm sure that she can feel me harding from her movements. She releases my arms and I'm able to kiss her deeply with my arms around her waist pushing her into my body.

She feels so breakable. I can't do this. She deserves more than rushed moments like this. She should be more safe without fear that her stepmother will punish her severely if we are caught.

Despite this probably being the most physical I'll ever be with her I break away from the kiss, catching my breath.

As if reading my mind, she tightly closes her eyes before opening and says shakily, " I don't want….this to be the moment.. I.."

" I know," I interrupt.

I wish I could take her away somewhere she could be safe. In a world where we could be together. No, I would just hope for a place where she can be safe and happy.

I hug her tightly against me. She looks up at me through her long lashes. I kiss the scars that run along her cheek to her mouth. I relish in the last soft kiss I place on her lips. I don't know if we'll ever get another opportunity like this and I make the kiss last. I hope that this kiss says everything I can't.

I know we have been hidden in her room for too long and someone will be wondering what the princess and the guard are doing.

" How about a walk through the menagerie? I ask.

She smiles up at me in confirmation.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N several months later. I have trouble capturing Jacin's grumpy side so I hope I did a better job in this chapter. I think I may continue on with this story. I think it's starting to unravel with a mind of it's own. Let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions. I know this won't match up with the series entirely but it's a fun fluffy smut story.**

The past months have been the most enchanting yet anxiety prone months of my life. My fantasies of holding winter are nothing compared to when it's real. But.. there's always this nagging feeling that the queen is watching. If she ever found out...

Winter will be used against me.

Or worse I will be used to hurt Winter.

We are just pawns for her cruel games and mercilessly at her disposal. The thought makes my jaw tighten. Every moment Winter and I are together, all I can feel is her watchful eyes.

This evening I am assigned to winter..as her guard of course. It puts me on edge, I take note of all the cameras posted around us. Every approaching shadow makes my blood tingle. This paranoia has to stop. At least I get to see Winter. I just want to reach out running my hands through her thick curls but protecting her will have to suffice.

As customary I walk ten paces behind but Winter is oblivious to all those her stare at her as we walk down the streets of Artemis. How many of queen's court will tell her of any suspicious behavior?

I close the gap between us by five paces. She smiles back at me as if this isn't a dangerous game we're playing. I try to keep my face blank but I raise my eyebrows as if to say _Don't do anything stupid._ She knows the look all too well.

We are approaching her favorite shop.. The one that sells the apple petites, she looks at me with a questioning look. I smile and give her a slight nod. I can't resist seeing her over something so trival.

I stride up past her so I can open her door.

"Princess.." I smile as she walks past me.

Her hand grazes against mine. I know it was an intentional move but this small but sudden gestures makes my head spin. My breath catches in my throat.

She's a bit more careless than I and I have to reign in the situation with such restraint. I don't want to pretend that all this could ever be is sly glances and quick kisses when no one is looking but I don't ever want this to end.

I stand off in the corner of the shop while Winter picks out her candy. The shopkeeper is delighted to see her, as is most of Artemis.

Winter aks for half a dozen of apple petites and gives the shopkeeper an embarrassed shrug.

How could you deny her of her sweet tooth?

My mood lifts a bit over seeing Winter's glee.

After purchasing the candy she half skips runs to a nearby grassy patch in the town center. She lays down with a smile on her face. Rolling on to her stomach she looks up at me and pats the ground next to her. It's an invitation to be caught. People are watching.

I sigh and sit beside her but keeping a respectable distance.

" I wish we could just hold hands without consequences" she says while staring dreamily at a couple across the courtyard.

My heart aches. That future could never be ours.

"Maybe one day" I say, hoping she doesn't recognize the lie in my tone.

Why can't we have some false hope to hold on to?

She just sadly smiles looking away from me, "maybe"

She takes out her candies and offers me one.

" Save it for me, for later."

Closing my eyes for a moment, I imagine pulling her close to my chest, it's so vivid I have to convince myself it isn't real. I can't take this anymore. I want her, but I'll never have any real claim to her. I want to believe that I'm not endangering her every time that we are alone together. I want, I hope with all of my being that Winter and I could be together. I put so much of my energy into this one wish that it leaves me drained. I know I shouldn't have allowed myself to believe. I have to push this daunting hopelessness down or I will drown in it. I swallow down the darkness and it will just have to wait till I'm alone before it can eat me alive. For now, I try my best to keep my face from showing Winter how hard this is for me. I need to be alert anyways. Sitting beside the princess while I'm on duty will have consequences if I'm recognized.

I get up and resume a formal stance keeping a enough of a distance that I won't be tempted to run my fingers over her hand. She doesn't question me, maybe realization of the risks are finally sinking in for her. She stares ahead, listening. For what?

She closes her eyes and breathes deep. I know this look. She's trying to fight the visions. She mumbles something I can't quite make out.

" It's not real" I whisper only loud enough for her to hear.

She nods her head in confirmation, the sad smile returning.

"This time I want it to be though" she says, tears pooling in eyes.

Don't do this to me Winter. I can't watch your heartbreak for us everyday. Not when I can't do anything to repair it. Only temporarily mend it…

" Winter..what can I do?" I mean this in a rhetorical way. What can I do against the queen? I can only protect her so much.

She answers me anyways, " take a walk with me to the lake."

" As you wish, Princess," Her request surprises me, maybe an evening stroll on the lake will do some good for her. Maybe the place where her father and her had so many memories, untarnished by the queen's presence will comfort her.

She stands and has an expression on her face, I can't quite read. Acceptance? Or hidden defiance?

Walking towards to the lake she seems more determined, which means trouble most likely.

I silently follow her, preparing for any potential dangers. No one would dare attack the princess in such a public setting though.

The walk to the shores of the lake is a short one but she continues on towards a small bluff further away from the palace. Very few people of the court venture this far away from stable footing. I notice Winter's weight shift awkwardly. I rush to her side and steady her with one hand.

She looks down the steep slope, smiling as if she find secret passage.

Now I remember why this spot felt so familiar. This is where our fathers had took us once to a small cave when we were young.

She can't be serious about climbing down there.

As if on cue, she begins the trek down the boulders.

"Will you escort your princess down to the cave? I wish to collect shells," She knows, I can't say no and I would never let her go alone, she would surely break her neck without out steady hands to guide her.

I roll my eyes but smile anyways. Taking her hand I lead her down the slippery rocks. Somehow she manages to scramble down with grace and confidence. The last boulders to the base of the slope are an easy climb but since no one is around, I pull her into my arms and pick her up with an arm behind her knees and the other around her back.

Hopping down from the rocks, she giggles against my chest. I can't resist a unrestrained grin.

" I missed that smile" she says

I can already feel my heart lighten from the burden. Setting her down, I give her a goofy crooked smile before pulling her into a kiss. Crushing my lips to hers, the heavy hearted feeling from earlier evaporates. I understand why she would want to come her. No one can see us from the palace and no one would guess (not even the queen) that we would be here. If only for a little while, we can just be together without rushed touches.

Of course, the worry never leaves me when I realize that it's going to be a lot harder climbing back up the rocks. Before I can voice my concern though, she takes my hand and leads me into a shallow cave. I relish in the idea of our own little sanctuary away from everything that keeps us apart.

The cave offers us some shelter from the cold evening. Though the memory is fuzzy, it seems nothing has changed since the last time we were here almost ten years ago. I wonder if being here makes Winter ache for her father. If it does, she does not mention it.

She pulls me up to a low shelf of the cave's interior. It's the perfect size for us to sit up in and hang our legs over.

Along with her candies, Winter pulls out a thin blanket from her messenger bag. I guess she had this planned along.

" How did you remember to come here?" I ask

" I had a dream a few nights ago of this place. This cave, it told me that it was lonely and felt forgotten." Her voice indicates that this was an unfaltering truth and she believed it.

" Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

" I wanted it to be a surprise" she says sheepishly.

She shivers and scoots closer to me. I can't believe that we actually have this spot and that we are alone together. Her thoughts seem to be following mine as she begins placing kisses along my collarbone and throat. I let out a breathy shudder but is quickly muffled by her lips on mine. I lean her back on to the blanket she spread out for us. There's enough room on this shelf for the two of to comfortably lay next to each other. I hover above her and place a minimal amount of my weight on her without breaking the kiss.

We don't have to rush, we could be here for several hours before someone would notice that we are missing.

She places her fingers in my hair to pull me from her lips and I give her a questioning look.

" I belong to you, my Jacin" she whisper in my ear.

 _My Jacin_. The warmth from her breath makes my heart squeeze. I relish in this moment. Here, I am hers and she can be mine.

" I belong to you, my princess"

" You know I'm not really a princess, I'll never be queen."

" You'll always be my princess. Do you even want to be queen, anyways?"

She smiles, "No, I just want to be your Winter"

" Fine, my Winter then. Happy?"

" Mmmhmm" she nods in satisfaction.

I slide my fingers along her ribs down to her hip. Memorizing how her curves feel in my hand _. My Winter._ Sliding my body down I hook my arm under her knee, I hear her breath hitch which just inspires my desire for her even more. With her knee raised her dress slips down a bit revealing a stretch of skin, I kiss along the inner side of her thigh.

" Is this okay?" I ask

She just smiles and nodds. I kiss along her thigh moving down to her ankle, looking up I try to giver her my most mock seductive grins as I take off her shoe. She giggles at this teasing. I do the same to her other leg, again removing her shoe. I don't want to rush her. I'm trying to prolong inevitably hurting her for a long as possible.

She pulls me up to her and removes my outer coat. I bunch it up and place it under her head, an attempt to make her as comfortable as possible.

Kissing her again, I feel her hands begin exploring my back before untucking my shirt from my pants. How did I ever deny kissing her all those nights she slept next to me in my cot, when the visions were too much for her to bear alone? I should have held her closer and made it known how I felt, even back then.

I let her hands slide under my shirt while I place gentle kisses along her jawline and the corners of her mouth. I can hear her heart start to hammer in her chest and it's reaching the same beat as mine. She starts to unbutton my shirt and I feel like my chest will burst from anticipation. She takes her time, looking up at me with a calming stare.

Once she has my shirt pulled off, she immediately runs her hands over my chest and warmth from her hands are the only thing keeping me from shivering. I roll over her on top of me and pick her legs up slightly she can place them by my hips, straddling me. Sitting up, I rub my hands up and down her arms, hoping the friction will warm her up. I giver her a tight hug and lean my head on her shoulder, listening to our breathing. I just need a moment to work up the courage for what I'm about to do next.

Taking her by the shoulders and lean back to look at her. I want to make sure that she has a say in every step of this. Unzipping the back of dress, I ask her if she is alright. She gives me an encouraging smile to continue. Pulling the zipper down and slipping her arms out of the sleeves of her dresses, exposes skin I have long dreamed about.

Her head tilts back as I kiss her collarbone and move my lips along her chest. My hands find the curve of her spine and hip to hold her steady. She shudders when I continue to trail kisses down her chest and sternum. I place my head against her chest to her racing heart and feel heat of her body on my cheek. Inhaling, I try remember every sensory detail I can of this.

She places her hands on my face too soon and pulls me up for a deep kiss. I feel her wiggling around but I wrap my arms around her to hold her in place. I'm not ready to let go of this but I don't realize that she was trying to push her dress off. I'm reluctant to move forward. Of course, I want to, I want to feel close to her and make her feel all the things I've never said but doubts start breaking their way into the cracks. I'm afraid of causing her pain, I'm supposed to be the one person that will always protect her. I'm afraid that she will not forgive me for not protecting her against myself. What if I'm not enough? What if she doesn't feel everything she thought she would? I try stifling the fear and hold her against me, feel her breathing. It has an almost calming effect.

"Jacin?" her voice laced with concern.

"I'm okay, I'm afraid of how you will feel about me afterwards." I let my vulnerability spill out.

This time, it's her to that brings me back to reality. She chases away the haunting thoughts with a gentle press of her lips on mine.

" I'm in love with you, I will always be" she says lightly against my lips.

Those words alone are enough to regain my composure. I will always love Winter. I have this feeling of, its us against the world or rather it's us against the queen of the moon. I smile at the ridiculousness of it.

Kissing the scars along her cheek, that only enhance her beauty, I find the reassurance to continue. I help her pull off her dress and toss it the side of the wall. Feeling goosebumps on her skin I do my best to press my body to hers.

I've never felt this much of her before. Definitely never seen this much of her. Even with the minimal light coming into the cave, I know she is absolutely breathtaking. Running my hands from her slender hips down to her backside and thighs, I feel my pulse quicken. Her hands start searching for my the waistline of pants. I feel as though I can't get enough of her skin, I want cover her body with my hands. When she starts to struggle to undo my belt, I grab her arms and wrap them around my neck. I just need a little more time. I hold in his embrace whispering comforting words into her ear. Kissing her bare shoulder elicits a soft moan from her lips. She quickly reached for my pants trying to unbutton them, I let her take her take as she runs her fingers along the edge my pants.

Once pushing my pants down and taking my shoes off with them, she returns to her position straddling me. She starts rolling her hips into my, with only one layer of clothing separating us. My beautiful wonderful Winter, what did do to deserve you? She abruptly stops her ministrations and rolls to one side of me.

" You okay?"

She gives me a devilish grin and leans head down to kiss my chest, arms and stomach. She even kisses my thighs in the same manner I did. I'm thankful for these few minutes to steady my racing heart. She quickly sheds her underwear and pulls mine off only a moment later.

I could never tire of touching her or our of bare skin brushing against each other. Rolling on top I kiss her softly and spread her legs apart with my knees.

"Are you alright, love? Are you okay with this" I ask her quietly. I want her to feel safe and loved.

 **A/N Don't worry more will come. Please comment and let me know what you think or if you have any ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 can we just pretend**

A/N Okay, so finally updating this story. Sorry it took me so long to get around to this. I think this will be the last chapter I will write for this story. I'm going to work on some other stuff not within in the Lunar Chronicles universe but I hope you guys continue reading my work. Your comments mean a lot and I will always try to respond. Thanks and enjoy the conclusion of _Can we just pretend._

Warning: be aware of the smut. 

She kisses me as confirmation. Scooting my body down hers I place my mouth on her entrance. She sucks in a breath at the contact and I smile against her skin. Breathing in her heady scent I trace my tongue along her curves and circle the little bud at the apex of her thighs. Lifting my head up to steal a quick glance at her, I see a glorious sight before me. With her head thrown back and her back arched up, my Winter makes my heart swell with desire.

Covering her body with mine, I gently kiss her swollen lips. She deeps the kiss and hooks her ankles around my back. I run my hands along her bare skin and breathe her in.

Pushing the hair back from her face, I look into her liquid gold eyes and smile. I am rewarded with one of her sweet reassuring smiles.

Taking one of her hands in mine, I place kisses on her palm and wrist.

" Winter.. Are you sure you are ready?" I ask as I readjust myself near her entrance.

Her only response is a returning kiss on my knuckles.

I try to be gentle and cause as little amount of pain as I can but she winces as I enter her. She lets out a soft whimper and my heart sinks.

She places a gentle kiss against my throat and she trails them along my jaw to ease my worry. I still myself within her to give her time to adjust.

She starts arching her back for more, I hold her hips down with one hand and thrust in till the hilt. Pulling back her lip quivers and a moan slips from her mouth. How can I deny her what she wants?

Pushing back in, I feel even more now the heat and wetness of her core. I can barely contain a groan of pleasure. Her hands trail up sides and explore my chest while she takes shuddered breaths.

"Jacin.."

It is no small satisfaction, hearing my name on her lips. It awakes some primal need within me and I quicken my thrusts.

Flipping over so that she is straddling me, I push deep into her lifting my lips off the ground. With her head thrown back and thighs trembling I can feel her pulse around me and I know that she is close. She beings grinding her hips against mine and it takes so much restraint to not come undone from her ministrations.

I reach in between us and rub her swollen bud lightly with my thumb which makes her shudder with pleasure and is all the encouragement I need. I trace circles on her clit with my fingers while taking her with long deep thrusts.

I know my release is coming soon but not before hers. Carefully rolling her on to her back again, I take one of her nipples in my mouth. Suckling gently, while I roll my hips into hers she begins to shake. She tightens her grip on my shoulders and stills her hips which makes my thrusts deepen.

Her moans stick in her throat and only a deep breath escapes her lips as her core tighten around me. She almost collapses against my chest but I hold her up and let her ride out the waves her climax.

She stares down at me with heavy eyelids and seeing that lusty expression is when my climax crashing into me and stars explode behind my lids.

Panting I lean her down against my chest and hold her tightly.

A giggle escapes her as she nuzzles her face into the crook of my neck.

I can't help but smile and let out a breathy laugh. I never imagined I would ever get this close to Winter. This moment feels untouchable. I know this might be the only time that we have together like this and I won't waste it thinking about the consequences. Damn the queen… I only serve the princess.


End file.
